The Love Of A Guard
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: Edward left Bella, and she can't take the pain so she goes to Volturi hoping for death. But what if she finds something more? Suck at summaries.
1. Leaving

Alec and Bella Love Story

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Edward. He left me I-I couldn't take it anymore. It had only been 2 weeks, but I couldn't stand it. It was time, I didn't want to do this, but it's the only way this'll work. Charlie was at work. Perfect. Now I could do this without trying to get around him.

I wrote a note.

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't take the pain anymore. I've run away, I'm sorry, but I have to. I'm not in the U.S. anymore so no use looking for me. I'm sorry Charlie, I love you and Renee, but this is what I need, what I want. Sorry again. _

_Love you always, _

_Bella _

I cried writing this. I was his only family, Charlie would go insane and I felt terrible. I ran upstairs and shoved 10 tops, 10 pairs of jeans, undergarments a pair of new tennis shoes and my black ankle boots into a suitcase. I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats that went with my purple skinny jeans and black blouse (thank you Alice!) Grabbed my passport and a few hundred dollars and was ready.

I ran back downstairs and grabbed my keys to my '57 Chevy. I got into the truck and pushed it to its limit- 55 mph. I was going to Seattle to the airport. When I got there I bought a 1st class ticket and went through all the airport junk then I finally heard those words. "Flight to Italy board now."


	2. The Volturi

**A/N: Yea! This story is letting me update! Woohoo! Anyway I'm a pretty fast updater so you can reward me with REVIEWS! I enjoy constructive critisism **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ALL of Twilight, but Jasper and Alec are MINE MINE MINE! **

**Stephanie: No they're not **

**Me: Um yea they are! **

**Stephanie: *Death Glare* **

**Me: *Gulps* I-I do-don't own any pa-part of Twi-twi-twilight **

Bella POV

The 11 hour plane ride dragged on. I had nothing to do so I slept. A couple hours later I woke to a pair of worried green eyes looking at me. A stewardess.

"Are you OK miss? You were screaming in your sleep" she asked worriedly. I flushed crimson. "Yes I'm fine, sorry nightmare" she nodded understandingly. "Just so you know miss we will be arriving in Italy in about an hour". An hour. That meant I had about an hour and a half to live.

An hour later the plane landed. After more airport junk I caught a cab. Fortunately the driver spoke English. "Where to miss?" "The Volturi's castle please."

After about a half hour we were there. I paid the cabbie and walked up to the doors and knocked using the brass knockers. A couple minutes later a human woman came up to me "Chio I am Gianna, how may I help you?" She seemed nice. But how was she working for the Volturi? She's human! "I'd like to see Aro please" "right this way".

Gianna led me to a pair of double doors and knocked. "Enter" a voice said from the other side. Gianna walked in and I followed. She bowed "Master Aro this human is here to see you" she said before leaving. "Ah a human may I read your thoughts?" The vampire who must be Aro asked holding out his hand. I nodded and gave him my hand. "Interesting I cannot read your thoughts now what do you want?" He asked "death" I answered. Every vampire in the room gasped.

**Review's are my muse people!**


	3. Feelings

**A/N 3 chapters in a day! Impressive right? Review! **

**Disclaimer: Me: *Talking to Stephanie* Mm hm ok yippee! So I own Twilight now! Yea! **

**Stephanie: WHAT! I never said that! **

**Me: Yes you did! You said "Brittany? Guess what? You'll always own Twilight!" **

**Stephanie: No! I said "Brittany? Guess what? You'll NEVER own Twilight!" **

**Me: Oh OK *Hangs up and sobs***

Alec POV

The most beautiful girl I ever saw walked into the throne room. Gianna bowed and said "Master Aro a human is here to see you" then she left.

"Ah a human may I read your thoughts?" Master Aro asked holding out his hand. The angel nodded and held out her hand. I felt a growl form deep in my chest. Wow! I was already protective of this human girl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane smirking. Grr.

"Interesting I cannot read your thoughts now what do you want?" He asked my angel. "Death" her beautiful voice said. Wait WHAT? I gasped as did everybody else in the room.

"What is your name young one?" Master Aro asked her. "Bella" so Bella was her name? It fitted her perfectly. "And why do you want death?" Then her story about the Cullen's and Edward came pouring out. She got to the part about Edward leaving her in the woods and this time I couldn't stop the growl. I saw Jane smirking and Felix snickering. Sigh.

"We think you have a power useful to the guard would you like to join?" Aro asked. I started praying in my head _please say yes, please say yes please say-_ "No" Bella replied. I swear I almost started dry sobbing. That meant she'd have to die, I couldn't let her die! Aro sighed "such a waste" then he stepped forward and started to squeeze her beautiful face…

**Hehe Another cliffy! Do you guys still love me? REVIEW!**


	4. My Mate

My Mate

**A/N: 4 Chapters in a day! I am on a roll! Yea! **

**Disclaimer: Me: If I owned Twilight I would write 2 versions: One with Jasper and Bella as mates and another with Alec and Bella as mates. But sadly that is not the case.**

Bella POV

Aro started to squeeze my face. At first I felt nothing, then the pain started I wanted to scream… I almost did then Marcus shouted "wait!"

Alec POV

Aro started to kill my angel… He was squeezing her face it wouldn't be long until she was dead. Silent sobs raked through my body. Then Marcus shouted "wait!"

Bella POV

I was irritated. Why wouldn't Marcus let me die in peace? Aro removed his hands from my aching face and started talking to Marcus in a voice to low and fast for my straining human ears to hear.

Alec POV

Aro had removed his hands from my angel's face and I was relieved. Marcus and Aro started talking in a voice to low and fast for Bella to hear, but I could hear just fine.

"You cannot kill the human girl!" Marcus exclaimed. Caius decided to butt in "and why not? If a human knows about us they must either join the guard or be killed! And she refused to join the guard so she must be killed!" I wanted to scream how DARE they talk about hurting my angel,

"I agree with Caius, Marcus we must kill her!" Aro exclaimed "Aro you can't! I can feel her ties and her soul mate is here!" Aro and Caius froze and my dead heart sunk she was mated I couldn't have her. The only single guard members were me and Demitri. Her mate was probably Demitri, there's no way she'd want a depressing emo vampire like me. "Then who's her mate Marcus?" Caius growled "her mate is… Alec" I froze. Bella and I were mates? I couldn't help it, I stared at her.

Bella POV

I felt eyes on me. I looked over and saw the most beautiful vampire of all time he was even more beautiful than Edward. He looked about 19 had pale skin, crimson eyes and chin length brown hair with bangs to his eyes.

Aro came over to me, a fake smile on his lips. "Well Bella you cannot be killed, you must be changed as your soul mate is here" I froze. "But Edward was my soul mate!" I exclaimed. Aro shook his head "if he were really your soul mate he wouldn't have the ability to leave you… now when would you like to be changed?" He asked "a few months from now" I nodded "Alec! Take her to your room! You and Jane shall be her guards!" The beautiful vampire I saw earlier stepped forward.

**Soooooooo Bella and Alec are mates huh? Who knew? I did! Hehe. Reviews are my inspiration people!**


	5. Almost Kiss, Ziti w Jane and Ties

**A/N: 5 Chappies in a day! Am I on a roll or what! That DESERVES some reviews don't you think? I think they do! **

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight- **

**Stephanie: No you don't! **

**Me: Would you let me finish? **

**Stephanie: Fine **

**Me: I own Twilight… in an alternate universe in my head. Not in reality though. **

Alec POV

Bella is my mate. Bella is my mate. Bella is my mate. Ugh! I just can't seem to get my head wrapped around the fact that Bella's my mate, I mean why would she want me? I was a little depressed emo vampire. I just couldn't understand…

"Alec? Aro said you should probably take me to my room now" Bella's beautiful voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I nodded "get on my back" I said and she obeyed. I then ran her to her room.

Bella POV

Alec ran me to my room. When we got in, he set me down and I looked around.

The room was perfect! The walls were an ocean blue color and the carpet was the color of cream. There was a five poster bed with cream colored sheets and a canopy. One of the walls was covered with books and the window seat would be perfect for reading on. On my nightstand was a cell phone and IPod charger and I plugged my cell and IPod into them. There were two doors one leading to an enormous walk in closet the size of this room and the other lead to a bathroom bigger than my room in Forks! The room was so "me" I loved it!

I wrapped my arms around Alec's neck. "Thank you Alec it's perfect!" I exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered "not as perfect as you" then he started to lean in…

Alec POV

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you Alec, it's perfect!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help it anymore. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and whispered "not as perfect as you". I started to lean in.

My lips were almost brushing against hers when suddenly Jane burst into the room "Bella I… whoops sorry guys!" She exclaimed embarrassed. I reluctantly pulled away from Bella, who blushed. "S'okay Jane what do ya want?" Bella asked.

Bella POV

OMG I have never been so embarrassed! Jane apologized "whoops sorry guys". Alec pulled away as I blushed "S'okay Jane what do ya want?" I asked.

"Bella I was wondering are you hungry? I know how to cook as I have to cook for Gianna so I was wondering if I could make you anything?" She asked.

I was about to say no, but my stomach betrayed me. Jane and Alec laughed "come on Bella, Alec Marcus wants to see you" Jane ordered.

Alec nodded and left and Jane carried me to the kitchen at vampire speed. She set me down at a table "what do you like? We have pretty much any Italian recipe you could imagine" "Ziti" I replied instantly "with garlic bread… as long as it won't kill you" I finished smirking.

Jane growled playfully "oh no worries Bella I can handle it" and she did. At vampire speed she got everything ready to put on the oven in a minute. As it was cooking she kept complaining "aw this is going way to slow!" And I laughed. Finally after 30 "agonizingly slow minutes" as Jane puts it, the Ziti was ready and I ate. When I was finished Jane carried me to my room, I changed into some pajamas and fell asleep instantly.

Alec POV

Jane said Marcus wanted to see me. For what? I just wanted to stay with Bella.

I ran to the throne room at vampire speed "ah Alec I have been expecting you" Marcus greeted. I nodded "what do you want Master Marcus?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella" he replied. Bella? Why would he want to talk about Bella? "What is it?" I asked. "As you know you and Bella are mates" Marcus said. I nodded, I still couldn't get my head wrapped around that "yes" I replied. "I just wanted to tell you don't go after her just yet Alec, give her time her heart has been crushed before and I don't want that to happen to her again. I nodded, I would never do that… I loved her too much.

I started to run out, but there was a question I would like to know "Master Marcus?" I asked "yes?" "What are the rest of her ties like?" "I am like her father, Caius and Aro are like her uncles, Sulpicia and Athenodora are like her aunts, Chelsea, Jane, Heidi and Renata are her sisters and best friends, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix and Santiago are like her brothers and you Alec are of course, her mate".

I ran off after that stopping by Bella's room. She was asleep and sleep talking. I crept closer. "No Alec no! Edward I… I chose you" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella wouldn't choose Edward even after what he did… right?

**My longest chapter yet! So many cliffys! I love it! Hehe. REVIEW!**


	6. Shopping

**A/N: 6 Chapters! You gotta love me right! Yea! **

**Disclaimer: Me: If I owned Twilight Jerkward would've been killed by James, Alice and Jasper would've broken up and Jasper and Bella would get together… maybe I'll write a fic like that**

Alec POV

It was almost morning, Bella continued talking about Edward. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran to my room and dry sobbed.

Bella POV

Uh… what did I dream about last night? I don't remember.

I got up and put on black skinny jeans and a red top with a black flower splattered on. I slipped on my black ankle boots and grabbed my IPod and played Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts _oh yea don't I know it _I thought.

Jane burst into my room all of a sudden. "Beeeeeeeeelllllllllaaaaa! Guuuuueeeeeeesssssss what!" She screamed. I laughed "What is it Jane?" "Chelsea and I are taking you SHOPPING!" I groaned "aw Jane please no it's only my 2nd day in Italy! Please Jane no!"

But she didn't have any of it. She grabbed my hand, tossed me on her back, ran us down into the garage and tossed me into a back BMW. Chelsea came down two seconds later. They were both giggling like crazy. _Oh boy. _

Alec POV

I had asked Jane to take Bella shopping. I knew Bella hated it, but I needed to think. Why was Bella calling out to Edward last night? What was she dreaming about? I don't know and I'm not really sure if I wanna find out…

Jane POV

Alec had asked me to take Bella shopping. I didn't know why and he wouldn't tell me. I love my brother, I hope he's OK. Anyway I didn't mind taking Bella shopping, the girl was in desperate need of a new wardrobe.

I decided to take Chelsea along and I would've asked Heidi, but she had to go on a mission, and Renata was a little too serious for my liking, but Bella may like her, even though I didn't really like her, I would've asked her to come with us, to get to know Bella, but she was thirsty and needed to hunt. And of course the boys would kill us if we even THOUGHT about asking them to come with us, and I personally I don't feel like dying so I didn't ask them. Anyway this was gonna be great fun!

**More reviews=faster updates!**


	7. Love Confessions & First Kiss

**I got my first review! Yea! That totally made my day! **

**Disclaimer: I wished on a star wishing I could own Twilight, but sadly my wish hasn't come true yet. **

Bella POV

Shopping with Jane was actually fun and not torturous like when Alice took me shopping. She actually asked me about my opinion on clothes, unlike Alice who made me try on everything she saw. Although when I saw the total bill I quite nearly had a heart attack. Overall though it was fun and I'm actually looking forward to the next shopping trip.

When we got home though I was EXHAUSTED! I trudged up to my room and laid on my bed, but before I could drift off to dreamland Alec was in my room.

"Bella?" He asked. "Mmm Alec? Trying to sleep here!" I mumbled. "It'll just take a minute" Alec promised, "uh fine" I groaned sitting up.

"Bella… last night you were calling out to Edward… why?... what were you dreaming about?" I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then… it all came rushing back.

I gasped "Bella?" Alec asked worriedly "the dream I just remembered what it was about… Edward grabbed you and threatened to kill you unless… unless I got back together with him…" when I finished I started crying.

Alec gathered me in his arms "Bella… I'm sorry I… I thought you went back with Edward… I'm sorry". After he said that he leaned down and kissed me. I responded instantly and it quickly turned into a make out session.

After a minute I pulled back to breathe and Alec whispered "Bella I love you". I was surprised at first, but then I said "I love you too Alec". At that moment Jane came running into my room. "Bella! Yea! You're with Alec! Finally!" She screeched. Alec and I laughed.

Alec POV

Bella said she loved me. That she didn't want Edward back and she loved ME! I was the happiest vampire in the world right now. After Jane left Bella put her head on my chest and we laid back on the bed. "Sleep my beautiful Bella" I whispered.

**I was bouncing up and down while writing this chapter! It was amazing! Please review!**


	8. The Cullens and Charlie

**A/N: This chapter is a little different. I decided to add in some Cullens, so let's see how this turns out **

Edward POV

I never loved Bella. She was a stupid little toy for me which I could break. How could she a pathetic little human ever deserve ME? I mean COME ON! She's clumsy, ugly and ignorant. I love my Tanya who's a zillion times better than Bella. Then suddenly Alice gasped.

Alice POV

"Alice what did you see?" My Jasper asked. "I-I saw Bella. She was with the Vol-Volturi asking fo-for dea-dea-death" I sobbed. Everyone in the room minus Edward and Rosalie gasped. Rosalie said "Oh come on! She's just a HUMAN! WHO CARES!" and Edward said "good let her die. Why should I care? I never loved her she's pathetic". Then Emmett roared.

Emmett POV

I roared when I heard Jerkward say that about my SISTER and I attacked him. I had him pinned to the ground and I hissed "NEVER say that about my little sister AGAIN!" Then Esme said "Boys! Stop!" So I had to get off, though I would've gladly ripped his frickin head off.

Rosalie POV

Who cared about Bella? I was with Edward on this one. I didn't give a crap if she died. "Exactly" Edward hissed, reading my thoughts and I smirked. Our lives would be a million times better without some pathetic human in them.

Jasper POV

My little sister wanted death. I've always loved Bella as a sister and wanted to get to know her more, but I never could because of my "uncontrolled bloodlust". The truth is though I'm an empath and blood lust is an emotion so I had to deal with six other vampire's blood lust as well as my own. So I never got to know Bella, and if she died I would never get to.

Carlisle POV

I don't see why Edward wanted us to leave Bella. I've always thought of her as my daughter and now she wanted death, because we have left her. Oh what have we done?

Esme POV

Bella, my daughter wanted death. One of my children was going to die. I couldn't let that happen. Bella was always considered a part of the family and we don't leave family behind. But Edward made us. I could tell he never loved Bella, I know the feeling. I just couldn't believe what was happening. Our family was falling apart. And Oh my God! Charlie! Bella was his own flesh and blood! How does he feel?

Forks

Charlie's POV

Bella, my angel ran away because of Edward. If I ever saw him again I would SHOOT him! Bella's note said she wasn't in the U.S. anymore, I'd probably never see her again. I know she's 18 now and technically an adult, but I couldn't handle my angel not being here.

**So there you go! This was sorta a filler chapter, just to see how the Cullen's and Charlie felt about Bella disappearing. Reviews are my inspiration!**


	9. Alec And Bella Fluff

**A/N: So the last chapter was sorta a filler chapter. Should the Cullens come back? IDK yet, so please give me some ideas! Anyway for this chapter we are back in Italy. **

Alec POV

It's been two weeks since Bella and I pronounced our love. I loved her more than anything, she was my soul mate there's no denying it she's my everything. I couldn't wait for her to be changed, we decided she'd be changed in about a month, she has about 2 ½ weeks left.

I wonder would she ever want to become Mrs. Alec Volturi?

Bella POV

We decided my change would be in about 2 ½ weeks or so from now. I couldn't wait, I wanted it to be Alec's venom running through my veins, turning me into one of the immortal.

I've already told the kings that I wanted to drink the blood of animals, I refused to take the life of an innocent human. Luckily they understood and said that'd be fine. I was so glad!

Life couldn't get any better right now. "Baby what're you thinking about?" Alec whispered in my ear. I giggled. "Just my change" I replied sinking into his embrace. "Alec can you change me?" I asked "of course mia stella" he whispered again. I turned around to face him and was greeted by his lips.

I sighed contently, so far my life was perfect.

**Mia Stella= my star **

**Awww so sweet. So this chapter was just some fluff between Alec and Bella. I loved writing it. And I know really short, but I'm having a mild case of writers block. Please inspire me!**


	10. Transformation

**A/N: I think I've gotten over my writers block! Yea! Anyway this Chapter 10. Double digits woohoo! **

Few Weeks Later

Bella POV

Tomorrow I would be changed. I was scared, yet excited. \

Aro said that after my transformation there would be a ball celebrating the new guard member- me. He would invite all the covens in the world… even the Cullen's. I didn't want to face Edward, but I had to. Better sooner than later right? God I am so nervous!

Alec POV

Bella is to become an immortal tomorrow. Then there would be a ball, we were inviting all the covens of the world. Cullen's included. When I see Edward nobody's will be able to stop me from killing him. How dare he hurt Bella! Grr, just thinking about him…made…me….want….to… PUNCH SOMETHING!

Ahh Alec calm down! Deep breathes in out, in out. Ahh that's better.

"Alec?" Bella asked coming over to me "you OK?" I kissed her softly "fine Bella love you" I replied. She smiled against my lips "love you too" I swear I could feel my dead heart beat whenever she said that.

"Baby it's late you should sleep" I told her. She yawned "mm k, can you lay with me?" I smiled "always do". I followed her to the bedroom and laid beside her. She fell asleep instantly.

Next Day: Bella POV

I woke up to Alec kissing my head. "mm Alec lemme sleep" I mumbled. "Bella wake up, it's time for your change" he whispered. I shot up instantly, I was gonna be changed today! Yea!

"Come on!" I said pulling his arm. He laughed and followed me to a soundproof room, where I would be changed. I laid on the hospital bed as Alec bent over me. He brushed some hair out of my face, whispered "I'm sorry mia stella" and bit down.

Alec POV

Bella's blood was the best I've ever tasted! I almost couldn't stop… _NO! Don't kill her you idiot! _I pulled back instantly, and bit down on her wrists and ankles. When I was done biting I stepped back and just watched her. Her first scream broke my heart. _Bella please come back to me! I want to make you Mrs. Alec Volturi! _

3 Days Later

Bella POV

The pain was unbearable! But wait… it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Oh Thank God. But… the fire in my heart got 40 times hotter! I screamed as my heart went thump, thump, thump and then… nothing.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear! I feel like I was blind as a human, and I was just able to see what was REALLY in front of me for the first time, just… wow!

I then saw Alec and ran into his embrace "welcome back mia stella" he whispered and then kissed me. We didn't realize we had an audience until Felix started going ew and Jane started snickering. We pulled away and if I were human I would've blushed.

Then Aro stepped forward "ah Bella you are now an immortal! How wonderful! You must hunt, you said you wanted animal blood correct?" I nodded "very well, Alec will assist you on your first hunt". I looked over at Alec, smiled and then we jumped out the window.

**Bella is a vampire now! Yea! But what powers should she have? PM me if you have any ideas. She may have multiple powers idk. Oh but DON'T say you think she should be able to absorb other people's powers! That power is used way to often in Alec/Bella fics, so if you suggest that I ain't usin' it!**


	11. First Hunt

**A/N: So as promised I shall finish this story! Yea! Thanks to everyone who voted! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I owned Jazzy and Alec**

Bella POV

Alec and I jumped out the window and we RAN! The feeling was amazing! The wind blew my hair, and yet not a speck of dirt moved out of place.

I looked back over my shoulder, and found that Alec was way behind; I laughed and slowed down so he could catch up. He caught up, and growled "no fair!" I just smirked, blew him a kiss and ran off again. He roared and somehow caught up to me, pouncing on my back. I tumbled on the ground, and I landed with my back to the ground. He crashed his lips to mine, and licked my lower lip. I teased him, not giving him access and he growled. Finally, after he had put his hands on my shoulders and added force to his kiss I let him in. He entered happily, lessening the force he had. After a few minutes he pulled away.

Suddenly I smelt it. I could tell from the scent that it was a mountain lion, about 3 miles north. I jumped up and ran. After about 4 seconds I caught sight of it and POUNCED!

Alec POV

Bella drinking blood was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. After about a minute, she finished and stood up. There were no blood marks on her clothes whatsoever.

I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "You were amazing" I whispered. She smiled and pecked me on the lips. I deepened the kiss.

Soon we found ourselves on the forest floor. I growled and was about to take off her top when out of nowhere we heard Felix's booming laugh.

It was coming from up in the trees. Bella and I, stood up, growled and raced each other up the tree. In a nanosecond we caught up with Felix. He screamed, jumped down from the tree and ran. Bella and I laughed and raced after him.

Bella POV

We were chasing Felix. I caught up with him of course and tackled him, and then we were starting to fight. As we were fighting I silently thanked Edward for leaving me, for if he never did I would've never found my true soul mate… Alec.

**No this is NOT the end of the story! There is still much more to come. And as for Bella's powers I have two down. The first one is fertility and the other is the mental/physical shield. But I still need one more! Oh and Bella has no bloodlust, but I don't really count that as a power. Anyway I need one more! And please review!**


	12. Powers

**A/N: Yea I'm continueing The Love Of A Guard! I checked the poll results! The winner was The Power To Control Water. ****Yea! Thanks to all that voted! **

**Discliamer: I snuck into Stephanies home, hoping to send the files with all the stories on them to myself. Before I could however, Stephanie caught me and kicked me out. So sadly I don't own Twilight... **

Bella POV

We had finished hunting. We were running back to the castle. We already knew I had one power- my mental/physical shield. I was delighted. Now I could protect my new family if there was ever a battle. That of course, made me extremely happy.

Suddenly the clouds parted in the sky, revealing the sun. We were all sparking. "Shit" I heard Alec exclaim from behind me. Felix groaned. We still had a little ways to go before we came to the castle.

"I wish it would rain" I muttered. All of a sudden, the sky was covered with dark clouds and it started to storm. Alec and Felix gasped from behind me, while I stared at the sky in shock.

Alec came over to me "Bella? Did you do that?" He asked, baffled.

"I-I don't know Alec" I stuttered.

"Why don't you test the water in that lake over there?" He suggested, pointing to a small lake near by.

"OK" I agreed.

Alec POV

I wanted Bella to try to do something to the water in that lake. I think maybe she has the power to control water. Oh boy. If I was right then Aro would absoloutly go insane.

Bella walked over to the lake. She concentrated really hard and all of a sudden, all of the water came rising and twirling out of the lake. We all gasped. The water then crashed down back into the lake soaking us all.

Back At The Castle

Alec POV

We were in the throne room. "Ah Alec, Bella, Felix! Glad to see you all returned safely!" Aro exclaimed wearing his fake smile.

"Aro?" I asked "I need to show you something".

Aro held out his hand and I put my own in it.

Aro gasped then exclaimed happily "wonderful, wonderful! The power to control water! Truly an amazing gift! I wonder what other gifts she has? We must get Eleazor out here!"

2 Days Later

Bella POV

Eleazor was finally here. He was going to see what powers I had, it was time to meet him.

I walked into the throne room and saw Eleazor. He was I admit pretty cute. He had an darker tone to his pale skin, short black hair and almond shaped eyes. I of course loved Alec though.

All of a sudden Eleazor gasped. Aro sat forward on his throne "what is it? What powers does she have?" He asked excitedly.

"It seems young Bella here has a mental/physical shield, the power to control water and... fertility" he said. We all gasped.

**Hehe so there you go! Eleazor is the one that can detect other powers right? I just did this all from memory, so if I had any mistakes please excuse them.**


	13. The Ball

**A/N: Hehe it's time to bring some Cullens back into this- along with that slut Tanya. Grr I hate her. Maybe I'll kill her off *rubs hands together evilly* **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Edward would be gay. Sadly that's not the case although I'm half convinced he IS gay! **

A week later

Bella POV

The ball would be held tomorrow. And I would have to face the Cullens. That made me slightly nervous although I knew I had to face them. And I had to tell Jasper that it wasn't his fault with the whole birthday party thing.

Alaska

Carlisle POV **(I know it's suckish, but it's kinda hard for me to write Carlisle's POV...) **

We got a message from Volterra, inviting us to a ball. A new guard member hmmm? Aro always like to show off his new guard members and their powers.

Anyway we were getting ready. We would have to leave tonight so we could reach Volterra by morning. Alice saw us arriving at the castle around 8 am. Edward was bringing Tanya. I was still very ashamed of him for leaving Bella. She was family and he killed her.

From upstairs Edward growled. "I did not kill her! That stupid human wanted to die then FINE! See if I care!" He shouted. I sighed as Esme started rubbing my arm comfortingly.

Next Day

Bella POV

It's 7 am. Time to get ready. Jane and Chelsea were helping me with my makeup and Heidi was getting the ball room all set up. I was getting jittery. What if I was a total failure as a guard?

Jane could tell I was getting jumpy. "Relax Bella you'll be fine" she said. I nodded barely paying attention.

Soon enough I was ready. Ale met me at the top of the stairs. "You look beautiful" he whispered pecking my lips. Everyone was here it was time to go down.

As I entered the ball room I heard gasps. I looked to my left, and saw Carlisle and the rest of the family, including a blonde vampire I've never seen before, staring at me.

Alice ran up to me first. "Bella, oh Bella you're alive!" She squealed, hugging me. I returned the favor. "Yea" I said. Slowly everyone else came up to me, except Edward. I could hear him arguing with that blonde chick. "But Eddie kins! You love me! Not her!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm. He growled "no I don't! Just screw off Tanya! I'm here to get MY Bella back!" He roared. Tanya backed off, as I gasped.

Alec came up to me and caressed my cheek. "Don't pay any attention to here Bella" he whispered. I nodded and went up to the microphone (though I didn't know why we needed one) to start my speech.

"Hello everyone. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. I hunt animals so that's why I may look different to some of you" I said glancing quickly at the Cullens "As a guard I have 3 powers. My two most important, however are my physical/mental shield, which protects me from any vampire attack whether it's physically or through the mind. My other power is the ability to control water whether frozen or liquid. So if you want it to rain, I'm yuor gal" everyone laughed quietly "anyway I hope I live -or rather unlive- up to your expectations. Oh and when it comes to hunting, if you hunt humans you must hunt outside of Volterra, or if you hunt animals like me and another coven I know" I said nodding towards the Cullens "you are welcome to hunt inside Volterra" when I was done I stepped away from the microphone.

Alec then went up to it. Huh? What was he doing? "Everyone, please before you skatter I need to make one quick announcement" wait what could that be? Alec then walked over to me and got down on one knee. I gasped and covered my mouth.

Alec POV

This was it. I had to do it. I went up to the microphone. "Everyone, please before you skatter I need to make one quick announcement" I said into it. Everyone stayed where they were, staring at me. I then walked over to Bella and got down on one knee. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Isabella Swan, ever since you walked through those throne room doors, I knew you were my soul mate. I love you Bella, you are my world. So will you please, marry me?" I asked pulling out a small ring with a small diamond in the center and other diamonds surronding it.

Bella POV

"Yes" I whispered. He then stood up and slipped the ring on my finger. And then we kissed. This was the best kiss I've ever recieved. It was filled with so much love and passion. No sooner had we pulled away that Edward roared and attacked Alec.

**Hehe! evil cliffy! The only way I'll end your torture is if I get 20 reviews. So if you don't wanna die of suspense, then I suggest you REVIEW! I have about 12 reviews right now so I need 8 more!**


	14. We Protect Family

**A/N: Yea! Another installment of TLOAG! Now I can clear up my evil cliffy! Special thanks to my 20th reviewer Surfgirl45! Another special thanks to my awesome reviewer Alaine Keller Force! Your reviews are awesome! Thank you! And thanks to most of my other reviewers as well! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jazzy and Alec would be mentioned much more! **

Edward POV **(Oh God...) **

How DARE my Bella agreed to marry _Alec. _I sneered at his name. Bella was mine and always would be! As soon as they pulled away from their kiss I roared and attacked Alec. I would kill him and gain MY Bella back! She belongs to me! No one else!

Alec put up quite a fight. Grr. Why wouldn't he just let me KILL him? From behind me I felt a rock hard body slam into mine...

Jasper POV **(Yea!) **

Edward had attacked Alec. Bella looked and felt horrified and seem glued to where she stood. NO! I wanted my sister to finally have some happiness in her life. I wanted her to find her true mate in Alec like I found mine in Alice.

I slammed into to Edward and we rolled away from Alec. He ran over to Bella, and embraced her, sending out waves of thankfulness. I smiled as I twisted Edward's arm off. Alec was my brother now. Us Cullens/Hales protect family.

I was close to ripping off _Edward's _head when Carlisle came over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder "Jasper, son don't kill Edward. Bella can protect herself now, she's a vampire" I nodded, growled once more at Edward and got off him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec and Bella leave the room...

Bella POV

It looked like Jasper had Edward under control so Alec and I left the room. A minute later, we were in his- no wait make that our- bedroom.

He kissed me. "I love you Bella" he whispered against my lips. I smiled. "I love you too, Alec".

He pulled away. "You know, Bella... you have the power to have kids. Why don't we put it to good use?" He asked.

I nodded and squealed as he picked me up and carried me to our bed...

**Yea! If you've been on my profile, you'd see that I'm only 13. So I'm not old enough to write lemons. Maybe in a few years... lol. Anyway please review!**


	15. Disagreements

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! Don't you just LOVE Alec/Bella? I do! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jacob would've imprinted on Edward :p **

Alec POV

As Bella laid across my chest, we heard a knock on the door. At vampire speed we put our clothes on and stood together as Rosalie entered the room.

She sneered at Bella and I growled at her. She frowned at me and yanked Bella, by her arm into the hall. I growled as Rosalie slammed the bedroom door shut.

Bella POV

"Ro-Rosalie?" I asked worried, she looked ready to kill.

She sneered at me "listen _Bella_" she said, spitting out my name as if it were dirt. "You must get back with Edward! You broke his heart you little bitch, by cheating on him. So just f***ing get back together with him!"

I growled. "_I _broke his heart? HE'S the one that left me in the middle of that damn forest! HE'S the one that left me!"

Rosalie hissed and attacked me. She was about to rip off my head when Alec came out of our bedroom, lunging at Rosalie.

Alec POV

How DARE Rosalie say that about my Bella! I ran out of the bedroom to see her ready to rip off Bella's head. I lunged at her and we rolled off of Bella who got up and sent me a grateful look. I was about to rip Rosalie's arms off and run them to Germany, when Emmett came running.

He shouted "Alec! Get off her! I'll talk to her!"

I looked up at him and nodded. I couldn't destroy my brother's mate.

I hissed as I got off Blondie and she ran to Emmett. He whispered "C'mon baby" and they ran off, as Bella and I gagged. "TMI!" Bella shouted. We both heard Emmett's booming laugh, as did probably every other vampire in the castle.

And then Jane came up to me. "Alec, Aro wants to see you..."

**Tehe! Another cliffy! Review... please?**


	16. My Old Mate

**A/N: Tehe. Let's see what Aro wants with Alec! **

**Disclaimer: Is my name Stephanie? Not it's not. It's Brittany. So sadly I don't own Twilight. I do own Macie though. **

Alec POV

What'd Aro want with me? Jane had told Bella that only I was allowed to go to the throne room. I was dissapointed. I wanted my Bella with me.

Anyway now I'm at the throne room. I walk up to the thrones and bow "greetings Master Aro, what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Aaahhh Alec! Do you remember your old mate?" I growled and nodded. I would never forget Macie. She broke my heart! She cheated on me with Stefan of the Romainan coven! If I ever saw her again I would attack!

"Why?" I growled.

"She's here" Aro replied. And then a girl who looked about 16, had dirty blonde shoulder length hair and big blood red eyes. She smirked at me.

"Hello Alec" She said, in that slutty voice that I now hated. I hissed. "Aww baby that's no way to treat your mate" she said seductively, pushing up against me.

I growled "NO!" And threw her against the wall.

"I love Bella now!" I exclaimed turning away.

She ran to me at vampire speed. "Aw baby, don't be like that" she said again. I turned around, ready to scream at her when she crushed her stone lips to mine.

Before I could push Macie off me I heard Bella's shocked voice "Alec?"

**MAJOR CLIFFY! Only way I'll end your torture is if I get 30 reviews!**


	17. Making Up

**A/N: Tehe! Time to clear up my extremely evil cliffy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' except that slut Macie **

Bella POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My Alec, was kissing another girl, a vampire. It looked like he had kissed her first.

Why? Why would he do this to me? I thought we were mates! I thought he loved me! Apparlently though I wasn't good enough for him... I wasn't good enough for anybody.

Alec pulled back from kissing that girl and she looked irritated. "Bella!" He exclaimed, his face horror-struck. I sobbed, and ran to my old room, slamming the door behind me.

I collapsed on the bed and sobbed. A few seconds later I heard a knock at the door. "Bella! Please! Please let me in!" Alec begged. He tried to open the door, but I had locked it.

He tried again. "Bella! Please, Bella! Open up! I can explain! Please..." It sounded like he had started to dry sob...

Alec POV

Bella! Macie had made it look like I had kissed her first! I had to explain to Bella why this was happening...

I had managed to pull away from Macie, and turned to look at my mate. "Bella!" I exclaimed horror-struck. She sobbed and ran off to... her old room. I heard the door slam shut.

Macie smirked at me and I glared at her. How dare she do this to me! To Bella!

I ran off, and reached Bella's door. I knocked, "Bella! Please! Please let me in!" I begged, there was no answer. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge, she had locked it.

I started to dry sob "Bella! Please, Bella! Open up! I can explain! Please..." my voice trailed off and I started sobbing harder, burying my face in my hands.

I heard the doorknob turn and looked up to see Bella opening the door. She glared at me, with venom tears in her eyes. "Why, Alec? I thought you loved me! I thought we were soul mates! How could you? We're over!" She yelled at me.

She had started to close the door, but I grabbed her arm. She continued to glare at me "if you want to keep your arm, then I suggest you LET GO!" She said, venom lacing her voice.

But I decided to risk losing my arm. "Please, Bella! Please, let me explain!" I begged. "So explain" she spat out at me. I led her over to the bed and sat her down on it. And then I started to explain...

About 10 minutes later I was done. Bella was silent. I was about to leave, realizing she didn't love me anymore, when she threw her arms around my neck. "Oh Alec, I'm so sorry" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist happily and kissed her. I had my Bella back.

**Aww they made up! Good 'cause they're made for each other! Lol, please review!**


	18. You Did WHAT?

**A/N: Yea another Chappie! Lets see why Macie came back... **

**Disclaimer: The sky will turn green and the grass will turn blue before I own Twilight **

A Day Later

Alec POV

Bella had fully forgiven me for kissing Macie. She knew that I would never do something like that to her and I didn't kiss Macie first.

Why is Macie here though?

I haven't seen her for nearly 250 years, and suddenly she just pops right back into my life again? Why? And for what? Did she really want me back after all this time? Or is she after something else?

Suspicious...

I hear the door to Bella and my room open and see my beautiful Bella. I get up from the chair I'm sitting on and embrace her, but she doesn't return the hug. I feel hurt. I was about to step away, when Bella finally hugs me back. This hug is different though and Bella seems some what unfocused.

"Bella?" I ask, glancing down at her. Her face is paler than usual and her eyes have a faraway look to them.

"Alec" she whispers. I'm really concerned now, what's wrong with her?

"Bella? Bella, what's the matter?" I ask, worriedly, placing my hand on her cheek.

"I was walking past Edward's room and I heard... I heard Edward yelling at Macie... he asked her why she couldn't keep you distracted long enough, so that I would see you kissing her and believe you were cheating on me. He... he planned this Alec! He's trying to get me back!" Bella cried.

I growled. Edward was going to DIE! And Macie! That whore!

I angrily stormed off to Edward's room and ripped the door off its hinges. Edward was listening to some shitty music. I roared and attacked him, pinning him to the ground. I was smashing his head to the ground, repeatedly. "WHY?" I roared. He growled, "Bella is mine! So I contacted that stupid little mate of yours and asked her to come down."

I growled. "How did you f***ing contact her?" I hissed. Edward smirked, "I met her while I was dating Bella. She's good, very good I'd say."

I roared again. how DARE he cheat on Bella! I was about ready to kill him when Macey came into the room...

**Don't you just loooovvvvvveeeeee cliffhangers? I do! Lol. And yes I know I'm evil. Review!**


	19. What's Wrong?

**A/N: Let's see what Macie's gonna do! **

**Disclaimer: I think you get the picture. I. Don't. Own. Twilight. **

Alec POV

When Macie saw me on top of Edward she screamed. She ran at vampire speed, tackled me and we rolled across the wooden florr. Edward hissed, got up and joined Macie. They were both on top of me I couldn't win.

They had ripped off my arms and legs and I had screamed in agony, four times. They were about to rip off my head. I wouldn't live. _I love you Bella and I'm _sorry, I thought.

Edward smirked when he heard my thoughts, and tightened his grip around my neck. He was yanking, about to rip my head off when Bella came running into the room. She shrieked and leaped on Edward. She ripped his head off in two seconds and set him aflame. Macie growled and attacked my Bella from behind. Bella spun around, threw Macie off her and ripped her apart and set her on fire as well.

Edward and Macie were gone. Bella killed them.

Bella came over to me. I couldn't stand and Bella, dry sobbing, helped attach my arms and legs back on. When I was fixed Bella collapsed, sobbing and rocking back and forth. I gathered her in my arms and tryed to comfort her as best as I could.

"Shh Bella, it's OK, shh I'm fine Bella, I'm fine".

But Bella continued to sob uncontrollably.

Every vampire in the castle, heard Bella's sobs and came running to the room. Well everyone except... Blondie.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" They all asked, crowding around her.

Suddenly Bella screamed and fell limp in my arms...

Bella POV

To... many... people.

Crowding... around... me.

No! Stop! Get away from me!

Get away! Get AWAY!

Now! Away! Away!

I couldn't stand it anymore! Too many people, too many voices! No! NO!

I heard myself scream, and suddenly felt myself slipping into unconciousness...

**What is wrong with Bella? Well you're just gonna have to find out!... If you review!**


	20. Talking With Jasper

**A/N: Lets see what happens **

**Disclaimer: Do I really gotta tell ya? **

2 Weeks Later

Alec POV

Bella's been unconcious for 2 weeks. I've been sitting here, holding her hand 24/7. She hasn't shown any sign of waking up yet, and Carlisle's not sure if she'll ever wake up. She has to! I need her, I love her!

I need her...

I haven't hunted. Every couple of days somebody-usually Jasper- will bring in a cup of blood, glance worridely at Bella, and then would leave.

I hear the bedroom door open, and look up and see Jasper. He hands me a cup of blood and I expect him to leave.

He doesn't.

Instead, he sits in a chair, that's facing mine.

"She's gonna be OK Alec" he says.

"But what if she isn't? What if Carlisle was right?" I sobbed, slightly embarrased. Jasper felt that and sent some understanding my way. I sent some gratefulness back.

Jasper sighed. "Listen Alec" he said "during my days with Maria I met a newborn. His name was Richard, and he couldn't take bein' a vampire. Before he was changed, he had a wife, two 3 year old daughters and 1 four year old son. He had shut himself down, wouldn't respond to anythin'. He stayed that way for weeks. But then he woke up and was fine".

"How long will it take?" I asked. Jasper shrugged "it's different for every vampire. Richard was shut down for 3 weeks. That could be different for Bella".

"Can you feel any emotion from her?" I asked, broken. Defeated, Jasper shook his head. "No I can't. But she ain't dead! And she ain't gonna die!" He exclaimed, before leaving the room.

I sighed, and looked down at Bella. I leaned down, and brushed my lips against hers. "Come back to me Bella, I love you" I whispered.

Bella POV

Where am I?

All I can see is utter blackness.

Where am I?

I felt something brush against my lips and heard someone whisper "come back to me Bella, I love you".

Who's that?

**There you go! I had some trouble with updating and the original file for this chapter got deleted. :(, so I know this remake isn't all that good.**


	21. Waking Up

**A/N: Don't worry Bella will wake up soon **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

5 Days Later

Bella POV

I'm still in utter blackness. But... I see a white light.

Am I waking up or am I dead?

I don't know.

Alec POV

Bella still won't wake up. I'm starting to lose hope. Jasper has talked to me two other times.

The castle is quiet. Nearly everybody is praying Bella will wake up.

Wait... she moved! Is she waking up?

Bella POV

The white light is getting stronger.

I don't think I'm dead because I can hear voices.

And someone is next to me.

Who?

Suddenly I open my eyes, unwillingly. That toke me off guard and I gasp. Whoever is in the room looks at me and gasps.

I see someone. He has chin length dark brown hair, pale skin and big red eyes.

Who is that? He looks so familar...

Wait... ALEC!

"Bella" he whispers.

Alec POV

She's awake! Finally! Jasper was right!

"Bella" I whisper. A beautiful smile lights up her face, and I kiss her. She responds. She remembers me!

"Alec" Bella exclaims "I'm back!"

I nod, as vampires enter the room.

Remembering what happened last time, I block them from Bella and growl "NO! Do you remember what happened last time? Only Carlisle and Jasper!"

Nodding in understanding, everyone leaves the room, leaving only Carlisle and -who has become my brother and best friend- Jasper.

"Carlisle?" I ask moving aside so they can see Bella "what'd you think happened?"

"Well" he says. "Even though Edward and Bella were never true mates Bella loved him. Having to kill him was to much for her and she shut down". He explains.

I nod, that seems like the most logical explanation right now.

All of a sudden Bella covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom...

**There. Does that explain why she shut down well enough? Hehe. And I bet y'all know why she ran to the bathroom! Review!**


	22. I'm Pregnant

**(Is A/N: Next chappie! Yea! **

**Disclaimer: You should know by now. **

9 Months Later

Bella POV

About 8 months ago we found out that I was pregnant. We also know I'm gonna have more than one baby because I'm too big. Carlisle offered to do an ultrasound **(Is that what those things to find out if your having a boy/girl called?)**, but Alec and I refused. We decided that we want to be surprised.

Alice is estatic and so is Jasper. They can't wait to have nieces/nephews. Emmett can't wait either, but Rosalie couldn't care less.

I think I also know why she hates me.

I think when I was human, she hated me because I was an outsider that knew their secret. She also probably hated me because I was human and she wasn't. Now that I'm a vampire I think she hates me because of my power. I can have children, and she can't.

I don't think that's fair.

Oh well.

I've been craving tons of blood lately. Blood covered strawberries, blood and chocalate milkshakes, it won't end.

We don't know what's gonna happen with the kids. We think they'll probably be vampires, but we don't know...

Well we'll just have to do some research. That could be fun.

Oh and Tanya is being a bitch. She hates me because I killed Edward. I really want to kill her, but Alec always calms be down before I can.

Tanya won't be as lucky for long though.

I felt Alec kiss my neck and I smile, turning to face him. He kisses me on the lips, while rubbing my stomache. He loves the idea of being a father and can't wait for the birth.

Neither can I.

We also designed a couple nurserys. 4 just in case I'm not just having twins.

2 are made for girls, 2 are made for guys.

One of the boy rooms has dark green walls. There are posters of airplanes and stuff all along the walls. The crib and changing table are white and dark green. The bookcase is white as well.

The other boy room has red walls. The carpeting is grey and the crib is gray with a red matress. The changing table also has grey bars and a red surface. There are posters of fire fighter things and dalmations. The bookcase is grey.

The first little girl room has light purple walls and a white carpet. There are posters of teddy bears on the walls. The crib has white bars and a light purple matress. The changing table is white and the bookcase is white as well.

The other little girl room has sky blue walls and a white carpet. The crib and changing table are both white. There are posters of birds and butterflies all along the walls.

The rooms are beautiful.

I'm deep in thought, and then I feel my water break...

**I hope the nursery descriptions were good! Review!**


	23. Welcome To The World

**A/N: Sooo lets see how the kid(s) turn out **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the kids **

After The Birth

Bella POV

I had triplets. 2 girls and a boy.

The oldest kid (the boy) is called Mitchell Scott Volturi. He has Alec's hair and gold eyes.

The middle kid (who was born a minute after Mitchell) is Rebecca Ann Volturi. She has my brown hair and blue eyes (probably from when Alec was a human).

And the youngest (who was born three minutes afte Mitchell) is Gwendolyn (or Gwen) Marie Volturi. She has Alec's hair and red eyes (which'll probably change if she hunts animals, we're gonna let our kids choose what they want to hunt).

They are beautiful.

Carlisle and Jasper are in the library, doing research. Alec and I are about to join them.

Alec is holding Mitchell and I'm holding Rebecca and Gwen. The babies are giggling. They weren't born crying, they were born curious and giggling.

I take that as a good sign.

Anyway it's time to do some research. Esme'll put the babies in their cribs...

An Hour Later

We're done with the research. Here's what we found out:

The babies are part vampire. They'll become full vampires when they're 16.

They have super strength and speed. They'll have to control it though if they're gonna be around humans.

They can hunt or eat human food. They won't feel "thirsty" until they're full vampires. And they won't starve if they don't eat human food.

They can also sleep, but they don't have to. They also can't use the restroom and the girls will never go through their "periods".

Thank you God.

We also found out that they're not indesctrucible (yet), but less things can kill them, and they can never get sick.

They'll also probably have a power or two. Not until they're full vampires though.

That's all we've found out, but we'll keep researching occansionlly.

I can hear them. They're awake from their naps.

I have to take care of three babies... oh God help me.

**There you go! For those of you who have read WHTR you'll notice that somethings are different about the kids. That's good. The same is boring.**


	24. Charlie's Dead?

**A/N: Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: All I own is Mitchell, Rebecca and Gwen **

Couple Days Later

Bella POV

Life is good. Alec and I are happy, and the kids are healthy.

But I can't help, but feel guilty.

I haven't talked to Charlie since I disappeared.

Suddenly Jasper appeared in front of me. "What's wrong Bella? Why are you feeling guilty all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Charlie" I whisper. "I disappeared on him! He must be so worried!" I exclaim, starting to dry sob.

Jasper hugs me and says "why don't you call him?"

I whisper "what if Aro doesn't allow it?" And Jasper frowns. "Come on Bella. Charlie's your father, besides" he says grinning evilly "Aro won't find out! He can't read your mind remember!"

I smile and hug Jasper. And then I run to my room and grab my cellphone and dial Charlie's number 000-0000.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

On the sixth ring someone picled up. "Hello?" Someone asked. But it wasn't Charlie, the voice sounded like it belonged to a female. "Um hello is Charlie Swan there?" I ask. "No, this is Sue Clearwater, who is this?" Sue asked. "Bella Swan" I reply. Where was Charlie? Sue gasped "Bella?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Yes that's me" I reply, scared now. "Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry, but Charlie... he... he died of a heart attack in his sleep a month ago" she says. I gasped. Charlie was dead? "Are... are you sure?" I ask, broken. "Yes I'm sor-", but I hung up on her.

Charlie was dead.

And I didn't get to say goodbye.

I collapsed on the floor and started to sob.

**I know in my other story Phil dies, but I don't remember how. So I'm sorry if I made them die the same death. Review! Oh and please go read _I luv Birdwing and _Scourge's story! It's Twilight and is Alec/Jane and really good! **


	25. True Friends

**A/N: Aww poor Bella, lets see what happens **

**Disclaimer: Mitchell, Rebecca and Gwen are mine, but nothing else **

Bella POV

As I sob, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look up and see my Alec, who glances down worriedly at me.

"Please don't cry, Mia Stella" he whispers, "it'll be OK, Charlie was a good man and is watching down on you, he doesn't want you to be unhappy".

I cling to him. "Alec! I didn't get to say goodbye! He was my father Alec! How can i be such a horrible daughter!" I exclaim, sobbing again. Alec's grip on my waist tightens and he growls, "don't you EVER say that again!" He says, menacingly.

I nod, still sobbing as I try to calm down.

I feel a wave of calm and happiness wash over me and look up to see Jasper and Alice glancing down worriedly at me.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cries, wrapping her arms around me. I return the hug. "It's OK Bella, Charlie didn't suffer" she whispers, comfortingly into my ear.

"He was a good man Bella" Jasper says, kneeling down. "Alec's right, Charlie doesn't want to see you suffer" he says.

"Bellsy!" Emmett shouts. I look up. Emmett rips me away from Alice and Alec and crushes me in a hug. "I don't want to see my little sister cry!" He booms, in my ear.

I wince "Uh Em? You do realize I'm a vampire right? With vampire hearing? And you just shouted in my ear! I'm pretty sure you've made me gone death".

Emmett laughs and releases me. Even with my vampire reflexes, I collapse. Alec catches me, and pulls me to his chest. "Are you better now, Mia Stella?" He whispers.

I nod.

He smiles, and kisses me.

I feel bad about not saying goodbye to Charlie, but with my family I can cope.

**Aww. I know this makes me sound super ultra sensitive, but I cried. Review!**


	26. Our Family

**A/N: This Chapter will fast forward in time **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' except the kids **

3 Years Later

Alec POV

It's been 3 years since the kids were born.

Mitchell has taken an interest in dinasours. He is quite literally obsessed. His room now has a dinasour theme, and he has a bunch of dinasour picture books. He also loves constructing things with blocks, and builds whole cities with them, with some help from Emmett. His gold eyes are big and curious and his dark brown hair is down to his chin. He's adorable.

Rebecca has taken an interest in dancing. She has been dancing since she was two, and especially loves ballet. Her bedroom is pink, and has a ballerina theme. She loves the "Angelina Ballerina" movies and has ballet classes twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays. Her blue eyes are always curious and wondering and her brown hair, curls down to the middle of her back.

Gwen has taken an interest in art and music. She's been drawing for two years and taught herself how to play the piano a year ago. Her bedroom has no theme, but has a bunch of cds and music stuff littering the floor. Her drawings are also crowding the walls. She has been taking art classes for half a year, on Tuesdays and has recently started piano lessons on Wendsdays. Her ruby red eyes are huge and laughing, and her dark hair falls to her shoulders, straight and perfect.

They're all smart and perfect.

Alice loves dancing with Rebecca and Jasper loves helping Gwen with her piano lessons. He's even thinking about teaching her how to play guitar! Sometimes he helps her play the music, that Alice and Rebecca dance to! Emmett loves dinasours almost as much as Mitchell and they love reading about them and watching movies about them, together.

Carlisle and Esme love their grandchildren, and smother them with presents. They get at least three presents a week, each, they are absoloutly spoiled!

And the members of the guard love babysitting the kids. The kings don't spend much time with them, but love them as well.

Our family is near perfect.

Although there is one thing wrong...

There have been signs that Victoria is in the area...

**Victoria? Ohhhhh boy!**


	27. Training

**A/N: Victoria? Oh God, lets see what happens **

**Disclaimer: You already know what I do, and don't own **

The Next Day

Jasper POV **(YES!) **

Yesterday we found out that, Victoria may be in Volterra.

Ever since I've been teaching every one, except the Kings, Wives, the children and Esme, how to fight. Bella is very good at it too, I've never met someone so good at it since my days with Maria, Peter and Charlotte.

We're training right now.

Right now I'm training with Emmett. We saw Rosalie wave at him, and he waved back. I took his neck, and slammed him to the ground. "Never lose focus" I say.

Next is Felix. He's a bigger version of Emmett. We fight for a few minutes, and he turns his back on me to try and get around me. I pick him up and slam him to the ground, as well. "Never turn your back on your enemy" I whisper, menacingly.

Now Bella. Oh boy. She's the only one that can actually beat me, besides Alice. I take a swing at her, and she ducks and wraps he arms around my torso, and slammed me down. Well, she obviously won't have any trouble.

I speed through the others, and I'm fighting with Alice. She's about to beat me, and then we hear clapping.

Everybody turns their heads and sees Victoria, at the edge of the field, clapping.

"Bravo" she hisses.

**Hahaha! Evil cliffy! Though I think you can expect that from me by now! Hehe. Review! And I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I'll try and make longer ones, I promise.**


	28. Rose Knows Vicky?

**A/N: Let's see what Victoria will do! **

**Disclaimer: I really hope you get the picture by now! **

Bella POV

Out behind Victoria, came a small army of newborns. Victoria hissed and attacked me, and the newborns attack everyone else.

Except... Rosalie.

She's helping them! And she has Emmett in a headlock.

"Rosie! I thought you loved me!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie hisses, "NO! You were never my mate you little ignorant vampire!" She tightens her grip.

Felix roars and attacks her. "Don't you DARE attack my brother!" He shouts. He's about to rip off her head when Carlise -who's already dealing with two newborns- shoutes, "DON'T! We'll want to question them! Don't kill Rosalie! Or Victoria Bella!"

Felix and I nod and pin them to the ground. We're able to keep them pinned down, while the others kill the newborns.

When they're finished, Carlisle walked over to us.

"Rosalie? Since when are you friends with Victoria?" He asks, calmly. Rosalie hisses. "She was my best friend as a human! She was changed a year before me and disappeared. I've been secretly meeting with her, the first time we were reunited with the whole baseball scene!"

I hiss. How dare she!

"Now Victoria." Carlisle continues, as calm as ever. "How did you find us?"

Victoria growls. "I've been looking for Bella" she says, hissing my name. "For three years. Laurent has been helping me. I even made him follow you here".

I gasp, as everyone else -minus Carlisle- growls.

"Anyway he tried to contact me a year ago, to tell me where you were, but I... I forgot my cellphone, so he had to meet up with me, back in the US, and tells me about you".

"Where's Laurent now?" Carlisle asks.

"I killed him after he told me about you. He was useless to me after that" she hisses.

Carlisle nods, and turns to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I'm sorry, but you are no longer part of this coven. Now Bella, Felix" he says nodding toward us.

Felix and I happily rip Rosalie and Victoria apart, and burn them. A sickly sweet smell invades the air, as they burn.

They're gone.

**Well there you go! And I know it's bad. Review!**


	29. We're Vampires?

**A/N: This chapter will fast-forward in time **

**Disclaimer: I reeeeeaaaaallllllllyyyy hope you know by now! **

4 Years Later

Alec POV

It's been 4 years since Victoria and Rosalie died.

Ever since Emmett has been looking for his mate. And he found it.

It's Jane. Small, sweet Jane, is mated to that big ole bear! I STILL find it pretty hard to believe!

And now the kids are seven.

And it's time to tell them about us.

"Alec?" Bella asks. I turn to face her. "It's time Alec. We should tell them".

I nod and embrace her. Hand and hand, we make our way down to the living room, where we see Rebecca and Gwen playing. "Guys, where's Mitchell?" Bella asks.

Gwen looks up. "He's outside, looking for bugs with Emmett", she says wrinkling he nose.

"Can you go get him? We need to talk to you guys" Bella explains.

Gwen nods, "sure, come on Rebecca". Rebecca nods and runs off with Gwen to find Emmett and Mitchell.

While they're gone Carlisle,Esme, Alice, Jasper and the other guard members come into the room. "You gonna tell 'em?" Jasper asks. Bella and I nod. "It's time" Bella explains.

They nod and sit on the chairs and couches. A minute later Gwen and Rebecca come back with Emmett and Mitchell. Emmett sits on the couch with Jane, and the kids sit on the floor.

"So what do you wanna tell us?" Mitchell asks.

I take a deep breath. "Guys... your mom and I, plus all your other relatives are... vampires". The kids gasp, and Rebecca asks "are we vampires to?" Gesturing toward her brother and sister.

"You won't be full vampires until your sixteen" Bella states, and then we proceed to tell them all about vampires and our family.

Half An Hour Later

We've explained everything to the kids.

They're silent, for a few minutes.

And then Mitchell breaks the silence. "AWESOME!" He shouts, pumping his fists into the air. Gwen and Rebecca start cheering as well.

Bella and I laugh. Our family is now complete.

**I know it's pretty horrible... Review!**


	30. Training And Games

**A/N: Hey guys! I have good news and bad news. Bad news: I'm sick :( Good news: I can update like crazy! :) **

**Disclaimer: You should know **

2 Weeks Laater

Mitchell POV

It's been two weeks since my sisters and I found out that we're half-vampires. We can't wait for our 16th birthday! It'll be awesome to finally be a full vampire!

In the two weeks we'd found out, Uncle Jasper has been helping us with our speed and strength. We're almost as strong as full vampires!

He says, I'm almost as good as Mom. Gwen and Rebecca are extremely good as well. Uncle Jasper says we're pros!

I'm fighting Gwen right now. We're pretty evenly matched when it comes to strength. But Rebecca is the strongest. And Gwen is the fastest. But I have extremely good skill when it comes to dodging hits.

Oh, and Mom and Dad asked us what we wanted to hunt. Human or animal.

I chose human, because it makes you stronger. Rebecca chose animal, so she'd be less of a "monster". Gwen said she'd drink whatever she craved.

Mom and Dad agreed.

OW! Gwen just slammed me to the ground. OK I really got to start paying more attention.

An Hour Later

I'm done fighting now. Now Gwen and Rebecca are fighting. Rebecca is stronger, but since Gwen is faster they're pretty evenly matched.

"MITCHELL!" Uncle Emmett boomed. "Yea?" I ask. "Wanna play Modern Warfare 2?" He asked, litterally jumping up and down. I grin evilly "bring it on!" I shout.

We race to the living room. And of course he beats me. Grr, just WAIT until I'm a full vampire! But I am SO going to crush him! Modern Warfare 2 is MY game. The only person that can beat me is Uncle Jasper. But I don't think that's fair, I mean he actually FOUGHT in a war for crying out loud!

Oh well.

Uncle Emmett sets up the game, and we start to play...

3 Hours Later

I won. Typical. "REMATCH!" Uncle Emmett shouts.

Oh boy...

**I know it's bad, but my head hurts and I'm kinda tired. Review!**


	31. Powers And Mates

**A/N: This chapter is fast forwarding. I'm sad to say that there will only be a few more chapters until the epilogue :( **

**Disclaimer: You should get the picture by now, but I own the two new characters that are gonna be mentioned**

10 Years Later

Bella POV

The kids have been vampires for a year.

They love it!

Mitchell is 6"5, about as tall as Jasper. He still has red eyes, and his dark brown hair is down to his chin. He looks alot like Alec. He also loves to tease his sisters, just like every other brother. **(I should know! I got 4!)**

Rebecca is 5"7. Her brown hair is cut in a boyish fashion, and her gold eyes always seem to have a mischivious look in them. She gets into trouble alot, not bad trouble, but she loves to pull pranks. She reminds me of Emmett. Which, in my opionin, is scary.

Gwen is 5"8. Her dark hair is extremely long, down to her butt. Right now her eyes are red, she switches diets about every month. She still loves dancing, and is the quietest of all my children.

They all also have a power.

Mitchell has the power of mind control. He loves using it on his sisters. Lets just say, Gwen and Rebecca try to avoid him at all costs.

Rebecca has the power to communicate with animals. It makes it harder for her, to kill them for blood, but she still refuses to drink human blood.

Gwen actually has two powers. Her first one is fertility, so she's able to have children as well. Looks like I WILL be a grandmother after all! Her second power is telekinis. She loves using it and teases Mitchell whenever he wants to play football or baseball with Emmett and Jasper. Although. Mitchell usually wins after he possesses her mind.

And Mitchell and Rebecca have found their mates.

Mitchell's mate is a girl named Krystal. She's physically 15, is 5"6 and has jet black hair down to her shoulders. Her skin has a darker tone to it, and she drinks humans. She's been a vampire for seven years, after the she was in a car wreck. A vampire -we don't know who- found her and decided to change her. She's a bit shy, but really playful and fun and we all love her.

Rebecca's mate is a guy named Aaron. He's 6"1, is physically 18, has sandy blonde hair with bangs covering his eyes, and already is an animal drinker. He's been a vampire for 20 years, after his house caught fire. He would've died, but he was spending the night at a friends house. He wandered the streets, until a vampire (probably a random nomad, perhaps Mary or Randall) changed him. He's sarcastic alot, but can also be calm and serious. I'm sure Rebecca will bring out the "wild side" of him. She's done it to everybody.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when Alec kisses my ear.

"What're you thinking about?" He whispers.

"Just our family" I reply.

"Speaking of family..." he says, running his nose down from my ear, to my jawline. "We haven't had a kid for 17 years, we don't we have another one?" He whispers again.

I nod and giggle as he gets up from the bed, and slams the door...

**Oh boy. Anyway I know it's pretty bad, but I still have a headache. REVIEW!**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Fast forwarding again (I know I do that alot, but I like it, and I'm sorry if it annoys anyone) And I'm sad to say, but this is the epilogue :(. There will be a poll up soon on my profile about a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: There are another 3 characters that I own, you'll see who. **

50 Years Later

Bella POV

It's been 50 years since I had a set of twins.

That's right. Twins. I think I can never have just one baby.

They've been vampires a long time, but their names are Mollie Sara Volturi and Damien John Volturi.

Mollie hunts animals, so her eyes are gold and she has my brown hair that stops halfway down her back. She's 5"5 and loves poetry, she's even written some famous poems.

Damien hunts animals and looks exactly like Alec. He's even the same height as him about 6"0. He's alot like Jasper, serious and quiet and is even interested in war.

Mollie has the power of invisibility. She loves to use that power to fool her siblings. She's even tried to sneak out once when she was grounded, but with vampire hearing it didn't work out so well... for her.

Damien, like Jasper is also an empath. We keep joking that, if Damien looked like Jasper, then he could be Jasper's clone.

And Gwen, Mollie and Damien have found their mates.

Damien's mate is a girl called Natalie. She's 5"7, has curly blonde hair down to her shoulders and brilliant orange eyes. That's right orange. She's been a vampire for 70 years, after she was a forgotten snack, but she has the power of fire which makes her eyes orange.

Gwen's mate is a guy named Andrew. He's 6"6, has short cropped black hair, and red eyes. He's a full time human drnker, and he's a tracker. He's been a vampire for 100 years, after his train derailed. He was bleeding, and the guy next to him happened to be a vampire and bit him.

Mollie's mate is a guy called Lukas. He's 6"2, has dark brown hair in an emo style and was a human drinker until Mollie convinced him to hunt with her. We don't know much abouut his past, but we believe he's about 60 years old. He has the power to teleport everywhere, either by himself or with the people he's thinking of. He and Mollie dissapear a LOT.

So yes life is good.

And just think. If Edward had never lefy me, none of this would've ever happened.

The End

**Sorry the ending is terrible, but I'm not good at writing endings. Soon there will be a notice about if you want a sequel or not, so keep an eye out for that A/N**


	33. Sequel Poll

**A/N: Hey guys! Listen, the poll for a sequel is now up on my profile! Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaa! Go there, and vote NOW! I will check the results in a week. So go and V-O-T-E! (Oh and in case you couldn't tell, I'm really hyper right now! Not sure why, but I think it's 'cause fall break started! Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!)**


	34. Poll Results

**A/N: It's time. Did people love TLOAG so much they wanted a sequel? Or did they absoloutely hate it? Lets find out... **

**But first... **

**I have a new story! It was adopted and it's Jasper/Bella. It's called Dreaming about the Gentleman. Check it out! My first time working with an adopted story, so I may've screwed up a bit on some things. So I'm sorry if I did. **

**Lets just say, I wouldn't make a very good beta. **

**Haha.**

**Anyway... **

**What was I doing again? **

**Oh yea. **

**Hmmmm... Maybe I don't wanna tell ya. Maybe I want y'all to die of suspense... **

**Hmm... **

**Should I be that evil? **

**Or be nice? **

**I don't know... **

**Hmm... **

**I'm in an especially evil mood today. **

**Hmmm...**

**Is it worth it? How do I know y'all will actually READ the sequel? **

**Maybe y'all just voted to pull my leg. Maybe you HATE TLOAG.**

**Maybe I won't tell ya. **

**Although... **

**Most of my reviewers have been so nice. Though I did have some flames... **

**So is tellin' ya actually worth it?**

***Thinks for 15 minutes* **

**I decided to be nice. **

**I gonna tell ya that... **

***Plays very suspenseful music***

**...**

**There will be a sequel! **

**Yea! **

**But wait... there's a catch. **

**I'm not gonna start writing it 'til I'm done with WHTR. **

**Hehe! I am evil! **

**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**


	35. The Sequel Is Up

**A/N: The sequel is up people! **

**The story is called He's Back! **

**But be warned... **

**There will be a ton of drama! **

**1st chapter is up, go read it!**


	36. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but this has absoloutly nothing to do with the story. **

**I was just wondering... **

**Are any of you out there horse lovers like me? **

**If you are, I have amazing news. **

**I have a website! It's called: **

**horselovercentral **

**.weebly **

**.com**

**Yea yea, I know, weebly. No stupid comments on that please! **

**And sorry for the way I had to type the website name. FF wouldn't let me put it all together.**

**Anyway, go check it out! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
